Right Arm of the Forbidden One
されし の |ja_romaji = Fūinsareshimono no Migiude |ja_trans = Right Arm of the Sealed One |image = RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-LCYW-EN-ScR-1E.png |attribute = Dark |type = Spellcaster |level = 1 |atk = 200 |def = 300 |number = 70903634 |lore = A forbidden right arm sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. |fr_lore = Bras droit interdit scellé par la magie. Toute personne rompant ce sceau connaîtra la puissance infinie. |de_lore = Ein verbannter rechter Arm, der durch einen Zauber versiegelt ist. Wer dieses Siegel bricht, erhält unbegrenzte Macht. |it_lore = Un braccio destro proibito reso inaccessibile dalla magia. Chiunque rompa il sigillo che lo chiude conoscerà potenza infinita. |pt_lore = Um braço direito proibido selado por magia. Qualquer um que quebre este selo irá conhecer o poder infinito. |es_lore = Un brazo derecho prohibido sellado mágicamente. Quienquiera que rompa este sello conocerá el poder infinito. |ja_lore = 封印された右腕。封印を解くと、無限の力を得られる。 |zh_lore = 被封印者的右腕。封印解開後將得到無限的力量。 |ddslore = Unlimited power is sealed within. |edslore = A forbidden right arm sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. |tsclore = One of the five limbs of Exodia, the forbidden monster. If all five cards gather in the hand of the player, he wins. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A122 - UR) |fr_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F099 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR019 - R) Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-FR004 - R) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR304 - ScR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE137 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G099 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE019 - R) Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-DE004 - R) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE304 - ScR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT137 - C) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I099 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT019 - R) Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-IT004 - R) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT304 - ScR) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P122 - UR) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP137 - C) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S122 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP019 - R) Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-SP004 - R) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP304 - ScR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP118 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP137 - C) Beginners Pack (BP1-003 - ScR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-087 - R) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Game Guide 2 promotional card (UR) Phantom God (PG-63 - ScR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR137 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR057 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K122 - UR) |gx1_sets = Special Ways (Rare) |gx02_sets = Good Ol' Days (Super Rare) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) DARK Collection 1 (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection 1 (Super Rare) All Normal Monsters (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 5 |anime_dm = 001, 003, 055, 056, 057, 074, 099, 106, 120, 121 |anime_gx = 127, 144, 145, 149, 150 |manga_dm = 038, 039 |manga_d = 036 |archetype1 = Forbidden One |archrelated1 = Duel winner |adv = Limited |gx04status = Limited |tscdc = 66 |tscnumber = 019 |dm1number = 019 |database_id = 4025 }}